Conventional cross fin tube type heat exchangers include one which includes a flat heat transfer tube in which a plurality of holes are formed to penetrate in a direction parallel with an axis direction of the flat heat transfer tube and a plurality of plate fins bonded to the flat heat transfer tube so that the longitudinal direction of the plate fins intersects the long diameter direction of the cross section of the flat heat transfer tube (see Patent Literature 1).
Refrigerant is supplied to the holes of the flat heat transfer tube.
The flat heat transfer tube is inserted into a notch formed on the plate fins.